Sore Ga, Ai Deshou
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Um pequeno momento de felicidade, onde o goleiro Wakabayashi Genzo pode perceber que está rodeado de amigos queridos e agora, uma namorada. Pela primeira vez comemorará seu aniversário de uma forma inédita. Fic ONE-SHOT em comemoração ao aniversário do personagem Genzo Wakabayashi. (Genzo x OC)


Olá pessoas. Venho publicar a minha história one-shot de Captain Tsubasa, em comemoração ao aniversário de Genzo Wakabayashi, meu único amor platônico desde que me conheço por gente, haha. Bom, vamos lá... espero que apreciem a leitura.

" - Isso é fala..."

 _"Isso é pensamento..."_

 **SORE GA, AI DESHOU**

O aeroporto estava cheio e pessoas iam e vinham, com passaportes nas mãos, malas e expectativas.

A jovem que descia, trazendo sua mala consigo olhava para os lados, na expectativa de conseguir se guiar pelos avisos e placas. Não demorou para que visse um rosto conhecido no portão de desembarque, que esperava por ela.

" - Graças a Deus que você veio... não entendo nenhuma placa escrita em japonês."

" - Você acha que eu não viria? Eu sei que você ia se perder assim que saísse do aeroporto."

Sanae recepcionava uma amiga do Brasil, que acabara de chegar para visitar uma pessoa importante pra ela.

" - Vamos, venha comigo. Tsubasa está no treino junto com os outros, podemos ir direto pra lá." - a japonesa diz à brasileira. - "Aliás, o Wakabayashi sabe que você veio?"

" - Não... eu quis fazer uma surpresa." - a brasileira sorriu.

Havia conhecido o time japonês no Brasil quando disputaram as olimpíadas no país sul americano. Conhecer Genzo Wakabayashi foi o que mudou sua vida. Ela e o goleiro acabaram se apaixonando no processo, o que rendeu algumas confusões, muitas risadas e as melhores experiências que já viveu na vida.

Assim que as olimpíadas acabaram ele teve que voltar ao seu país. A despedida no aeroporto fez com que eles percebessem seus sentimentos, porém, ambos se contiveram, com medo do desconhecido e a separação foi dura.

Por uma semana trocaram mensagens no celular, mantendo contato. Mal sabiam, que da mesma forma que ela suspirava na cama ao ler as mensagens dele, sentindo sua falta em solo brasileiro... ele passava horas assistindo os vídeos que gravou no celular enquanto esteve no Brasil, onde ela aparecia junto dele. Após 2 semanas ela conseguiu voltar ao Japão, onde o reencontrou e tudo pareceu ficar mais complicado.

Wakabayashi acabou por ter novas experiências com a brasileira, incluindo sentimentos de ciúmes e mais confusões amorosas. Podia-se dizer que ambos passaram por uma prova de fogo, até que resolvessem revelar seus sentimentos e finalmente ficarem juntos.

Fernanda parecia ser um contrapeso para a personalidade forte de Wakabayashi. Não que a brasileira fosse uma pessoa muito meiga ou passiva... ela sabia muito bem ser explosiva. Embora o goleiro tenha aprendido a viver em dois países, conhecer a brasileira despertou nele uma nova determinação. Ela o ensinava a viver de uma forma diferente, e para ela, o defensor do gol da seleção olímpica japonesa completava o espaço que tinha guardado no coração. Aquele lugar especial onde se coloca apenas a pessoa que se ama... ambos haviam guardado um ao outro com carinho nesse lugar.

" - Eu estou feliz que vocês finalmente se acertaram, mas confesso que namorar à distância é algo bem chato às vezes." - Sanae dizia, acordando a brasileira de seus devaneios.

" - Ah, sim, estou com muitas saudades. Mal posso esperar para vê-lo... e claro, pra ver a reação dele. Afinal, hoje é seu aniversário." - ela sorriu contente. - "Até preparei um presente..."

Fernanda estava ansiosa. Mal havia dormido em um vôo que durou 25 horas, pensando em como seria poder vê-lo novamente. Apesar de manterem contato constante, ela não pôde conversar com ele já fazia uns 3 dias, pois seus horários não estavam combinando. Quando ela estava dormindo, ele tinha tempo livre... quando ele estava muito atarefado no treino ou jogando, ela tinha tempo livre. Parecia que nada se encaixava nos últimos dias e ambos se contentavam apenas com mensagens de boa noite.

" - Interessante... tenho certeza que ele vai ficar super surpreso." - Sanae fez sinal para um táxi, onde ambas adentraram, deixando o aeroporto de Narita.

Wakabayashi acabara de se ajeitar para fazer sua caminhada matinal, arrumando sua mala com os artigos esportivos, uma vez que após o exercício passaria no campo onde o time se encontraria para treinar.

Saiu de seu quarto com seu agasalho e boné, segurando a mochila.

" - Bom dia Mestre." - a governanta da casa o cumprimentava.

" - Bom dia." - ele respondia contente.

Ele foi recebido por John próximo da porta, e não hesitou em se abaixar para afagar o cão.

" - Bom dia pra você também John."

Assim que deixou sua casa, pegou o celular e observou as mensagens. Suspirou por não ver nenhuma nova mensagem, mas logo em seguida se animou e começou a escrever uma nova.

Fazia dias que não conseguia ligar para sua namorada. Agora ele tinha uma namorada. Foi difícil, ele tinha que confessar. Jogar as olimpíadas no Brasil e conhecer Fernanda foi um evento único na sua vida. Daqueles que não se pode prever, e bem como diz o sentido literal da frase, Wakabayashi não conseguiu prever absolutamente nada do que aconteceria.

Muitos amigos jogadores do goleiro já tinham namoradas na adolescência. Tsubasa já namorava Sanae na adolescência, inclusive por muitas vezes Wakabayashi teve que se despedir antecipadamente do amigo camisa 10 para poder deixá-lo à sós com a garota. Nunca tinha visto necessidade em se apressar, pensava consigo mesmo que o dia que fosse para acontecer, aconteceria. Tentava não pensar nisso. Por enquanto, focaria no seu desempenho e em seu amor pelo futebol.

Isso rendeu à ele diversas perguntas de curiosos que sempre lhe questionavam se ele tinha uma namorada, ou alguém por quem era apaixonado. Para os mais fantasiosos, comentavam discretamente sobre a amizade dele com o alemão Schneider, que à propósito, era outro que não tinha namorada.

Isso rendeu muitas risadas à Genzo e ao próprio Schneider no momento que suspeitaram das conversas. As risadas pararam logo depois que tiveram certeza dos boatos. Embora tudo fosse esclarecido e não passasse de uma brincadeira, o japonês sempre se perguntava se em sua vida haveria de passar alguém marcante.

 ***Bom dia. Espero que tenha um excelente dia. Hoje quero conversar com você, me avise quando tiver um tempo livre pra eu te ligar.***

Pressionou o botão de enviar na tela do touch screen do celular e o guardou no bolso, acelerando a corrida para fazer o exercício valer e na esperança de que a mensagem fosse lida logo.

A brisa matinal estava fria. Era 7 de dezembro, seu aniversário. O inverno estava chegando no Japão e Wakabayashi aproveitava aquele momento apenas para ele, pois não sabia se comemoraria da forma que gostaria.

 _"Ela está do outro lado do mundo... como eu queria que ela estivesse aqui."_

Por toda sua vida de treinos correra sozinho na Alemanha, e agora que não estava mais no time europeu do Hamburgo, corria em solo japonês, onde passara o último mês treinando para classificar o time que representava nas próximas olimpíadas.

Era em momentos como esse que ele se lembrava das últimas olimpíadas, que ocorreram no Brasil, onde ele conheceu ela. Aquela que bagunçou seus pensamentos e mexeu com a sua razão. Como desejava que ela estivesse ali naquele momento.

Para ele, Fernanda entrou na sua vida como uma enorme surpresa. Ele sempre havia focado sua atenção no futebol, mas era evidente que podia se perceber os colegas de treino e amigos, que continham a mesma idade, aos poucos se envolvendo com garotas e arrumando namoradas. Wakabayashi tentava não pensar muito nisso, afinal, ele tinha que se esforçar em seus treinos e acreditava que se envolver em uma relação amorosa cedo demais poderia ser uma distração.

 _"Eu achava que me relacionar com alguém poderia acabar por me distrair dos meus objetivos."_ \- Ao se lembrar dessa opinião pessoal, riu, se lembrando de como seu pensamento havia mudado. - _"Quando via o Tsubasa com a Anego, no fundo eu sabia que não era bem assim, pois o Tsubasa ainda assim sempre foi excelente no futebol... ele foi sincero com ela desde o início..."_

Ele continuou correndo, um pouco absorto em seus pensamentos. Ao se lembrar de Fernanda e parte de suas experiências no Brasil, estendeu um sorriso confiante, porém discreto.

A respiração já começava a acelerar por conta do esforço físico, então, se concentrou no exerícicio e apertou o ritmo.

Não demorou para alcançar o campo, que no momento só estava com um membro do time em seu centro.

" - Você sempre chega cedo." - o goleiro adentrou o gramado, cumprimentando Tsubasa.

" - Ah, bom dia Wakabayashi. Hoje foi fácil, a Sanae foi cedo pro aeroporto... então aproveitei pra vir treinar."

" - Ela vai viajar?" - Wakabayashi perguntava enquanto colocava as luvas.

" - Ah, não, na verdade não..." - Tsubasa percebera que falara demais. - "... só foi buscar uma amiga que está de passagem."

" - Entendo." - o goleiro caminha na direção do gol. - "Bom, vamos começar?"

 _"Wakabayashi parece não ter percebido nada... é melhor eu tomar cuidado com o que falo. Fernanda me disse que viria fazer uma surpresa."_

Assim que viu Genzo posicionado no gol Tsubasa não hesitou em começar com um primeiro chute, aceitando o convite do amigo. Se o restante do time ainda não havia chegado, eles começariam sem eles.

Sanae levou Fernanda para tomar um café. A brasileira conversava com ela no estabelecimento, ansiosa por chegar ao país que tanto gosta.

" - Eu adoro o Japão. Fiquei muito feliz de conhecer o país da outra vez que vim e me bateu uma tristeza quando tive que voltar ao Brasil." - ela comentava, mexendo a bebida que estava tomando.

" - Você poderá vir quantas vezes quiser agora..." - Sanae sorria enquanto também apreciava sua bebida. - "Afinal, agora você tem motivo, né? Me conta, como vocês estão?"

A brasileira corou brevemente, mas demonstrou uma felicidade genuina e nenhuma intenção de guardar segredos. Se existia alguém em quem ela poderia confiar para se abrir, esse alguém era Sanae.

" - Ah, ele é uma graça Sanae. Nós conversamos todos os dias por mensagens de celular. Quando nossos horários coincidem, nós sempre conversamos por chamadas de vídeo, então, assim conseguimos matar um pouco da saudade de estarmos tão longe um do outro." - ela olha feliz para a japonesa. - "Ele sempre me liga. Nós passamos pelo menos um pouquinho junto todo dia."

" - Fico feliz. Wakabayashi parece ser mais adepto do celular do que o Tsubasa." - ela sorri. - "Quando Tsubasa estava no Brasil eu não conseguia falar com ele por dias. Confesso que sinto um pouco de inveja, gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com Tsubasa, da mesma forma que você faz com o Wakabayashi."

" - Faz dias que não tem dado certo da gente se falar..." - a brasileira completou.

Sanae olhou um pouco séria para Fernanda, pensando se a garota se daria conta de que mesmo com esses dias que ela alegava não ter tido contato com Genzo, ainda assim, ela era privilegiada pela benção da internet.

" - Não reclame. Logo você poderá vê-lo..." - a garota tentou passar confiança para a amiga.

" - Você diz que não pôde falar com o Tsubasa por dias, mas vocês compensaram depois, né... afinal, ele se casou com você." - a brasileira sorri.

" - É..." - e a garota não consegue evitar o rubor da timidez, ao se lembrar do dia em que ele fez a tão sonhada proposta de casamento.

" - Eu fiz hoje uma surpresa para o Wakabayashi. Quero comemorar o aniversário dele de um jeito bem especial..." - a brasileira termina seu suco. - "Já deu a hora do treino? Será que podemos ir? Eu já estou ansiosa..."

Sanae ri com a atitude da amiga. Ela realmente está ansiosa para ver o goleiro.

" - Sim claro, podemos ir."

Tsubasa e Wakabayashi agora treinavam junto com todos os outros que foram até o campo. O goleiro recebeu muitos cumprimentos de feliz aniversário de seus amigos. Treinaram por 2 horas e resolveram encerrar ao perceber a queda brusca de temperatura.

 _"Pelo menos os treinos ocorreram da forma que deveriam."_ \- Tsubasa pensava. - _"Sanae está atrasada."_

" - Valeu pelo treino pessoal, mas agora tenho compromisso. Vejo vocês mais tarde." - Ishizaki se despede.

Outros membros também se retiraram, se despedindo. Tsubasa percebeu que aos poucos o campo começou a esvaziar e que Wakabayashi já guardava suas luvas e pegava sua mochila.

" - Wakabayashi..." - o camisa 10 se aproximou. - "Você tem compromisso mais tarde?"

" - Na verdade não. Por quê?"

" - Acho que a Sanae e eu passaremos na sua casa. Sabe como é, ela quer te desejar feliz aniversário."

" - Ah, a anego não precisa se incomodar." - ele sorri.

" - Ela insiste." - ao conversar com Genzo, Tsubasa vê o taxi parando na esquina. - _"Elas chegaram..."_

" - Você sabe que são bem vindos na minha casa." - o goleiro respondeu, jogando a mochila por sobre o ombro direito e ajeitando o boné na cabeça. - "Não pretendo sair."

" - Perfeito. Fica combinado. Eu preciso ir... vejo você mais tarde então." - e o meio de campo se retirou um pouco às pressas, sob um olhar curioso do amigo goleiro.

Wakabayashi apenas o acompanhou com os olhos, se despedindo. Sem que Genzo percebesse, Tsubasa se encontrou com Sanae e Fernanda na esquina. As apresentações foram rápidas, pois a brasileira logo notou o que o marido da amiga dizia.

" - É todo seu... se apressa porque ele costuma voltar pra casa correndo." - o japonês sorri. - "E, nos vemos mais tarde. Já reservamos o karaokê."

" - Obrigada! Vocês são demais! Vejo vocês mais tarde." - Fernanda segurou a mala firme com um dos braços, se despediu e agradeceu, indo diretamente para o campo.

Wakabayashi acabara de deixar o campo e ia andando pela calçada. Ele não estava correndo, como ela imaginava. Ela apertou o passo e aos poucos conseguiu se aproximar dele.

" - Você sabia que eu esperei muito pra te encontrar aqui?" - a voz dela soou.

Por um instante ele parou na calçada, reconhecendo a voz que acabara de ouvir. O fato de não ter muita certeza o fez hesitar. Em sua mente ele se perguntava se estava ouvindo coisas e antes que ele tivesse qualquer reação, ela deixou a mala na calçada e correu na direção dele.

 _"Não pode ser..."_ \- o goleiro sentiu seu coração falhar.

Ele se virou e demonstrou total surpresa ao vê-la pular em cima dele. Por reflexo deixou a mochila cair para agarrar a jovem que saltava em sua direção, estendendo os braços para agarrá-lo. Instantaneamente os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço em um caloroso abraço, que foi recepcionado prontamente por ele, envolvendo também os seus braços pela cintura da figura feminina. O boné do rapaz foi direto ao chão.

" - Você veio..." - ele a olhava surpreso.

" - Uhum." - ela estava feliz.

Assim que se soltou do abraço apertado ela o olhou nos olhos. E Por mais uma vez ela se sentiu em casa. Os olhos dele demonstravam o quanto ele sentia falta dela. Era como se eles pudessem trocar palavras naquele olhar, onde um podia se perder e se encontrar no outro. Como uma surpresa, ela o beijou, colando os lábios nos dele, convidando-o para um beijo afetuoso.

Genzo sentiu a suavidade dos lábios dela e não recusou em momento algum aquele carinho, a beijando com intensidade, apertando os braços em volta da cintura dela. Após alguns segundos o beijo cessou.

" - Eu senti muito a sua falta." - ele comentou, encostando a testa na dela.

" - Eu também." - ela sorri, levemente corada. - "Eu vim passar um mês aqui... queria te fazer uma surpresa."

" - Um mês?" - ele alargou o sorriso. - "Você vai passar o Natal e o Ano Novo aqui comigo?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva. O coração dele transbordou de alegria, onde ele sentia a sensação de aconchego, com aquele calor quente no peito, que apenas podia significar uma coisa para ele. Ele estava realmente apaixonado e esta pessoa estaria com ele nos próximos dias. Era tudo o que ele havia pedido. Era a frase que mais se passava na cabeça dele naquela manhã, o dia do seu aniversário.

" - Como eu desejei que você estivesse aqui comigo hoje..." - ele repetiu as palavras como em um sussurro.

" - Feliz Aniversário." - ela disse baixinho, apenas para ele ouvir.

Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso, olhando-a nos olhos.

" - Você sabe que estamos no meio da rua, né?" - ele ri, soltando-a do abraço.

" - A culpa é toda sua." - a garota voltou alguns passos na calçada para pegar a mala que havia deixado no chão ao vir abraçá-lo. - "Por me deixar com tanta saudade..."

Ele também recolheu a mochila e o boné que deixou cair e ambos começam a caminhar pela calçada, um ao lado do outro. Genzo logo segurou a mão dela, com carinho, onde ambos foram seguindo pela rua.

" - Faz tempo que você chegou? Por que não me avisou, eu poderia ter ido até o aeroporto buscá-la..."

" - Nakazawa-san foi me buscar... e eu te disse, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Por isso não avisei." - ela respondeu animada.

" - Ah, então é por isso que o Tsubasa veio com aquele papo, vocês já tinham planejado tudo..." - ele comentou.

" - Tsubasa-san ajudou bastante. Só poderia ter me dito que estava esse frio aqui..." - ela sorriu sem jeito, ainda arrepiada pela temperatura.

Wakabayashi não tinha se dado conta, mas realmente ela não era acostumada com o frio que fazia naquela época no Japão, afinal, no Brasil era verão e o país sul americano sempre foi conhecido por ser um país de clima quente. E conforme o final do ano se aproximava, mais frio iria fazer. A brasileira estava de saia, meias, botas, e uma blusa fina de frio, que parecia não ser suficiente para a temperatura atual.

"- Vamos nos apressar. Não quero que você pegue friagem." - ele apertou a mão dela, a conduzindo para acelerar o passo.

A jovem apenas consentiu, acompanhando-o. Não demorou para que chegassem à casa dele, onde ela foi recepcionada pelo seu melhor amigo de quatro patas da região.

" - JOHN!" - ela se abaixou assim que passou pelo portão, fazendo carinho no cachorro que acabara de pular em suas pernas.

" - Ele também sentiu sua falta." - Genzo fechava o portão, se aproximando do akita e da namorada. - "Tsubasa e Nakazawa virão mais tarde."

A moça se ergueu, olhando-o.

" - Sério? Que bom, vamos comemorar o seu aniversário." - ela diz animada, disfarçando.

Wakabayashi apenas retornou um sorriso confiante. Jamais imaginaria que passaria o aniversário junto dela. O desânimo que teve naquela manhã por não conseguir contato com ela por dias literalmente havia desaparecido. A companhia dela iluminou seu dia e aquele beijo incendiou seu coração.

" - Eu só preciso tomar um banho antes. E eu quero passar um tempo com você. Ainda não me disse como foi sua viagem. Eu te mandei uma mensagem hoje, mas, acho que você ainda não viu." - ele diz andando para a porta da frente da casa.

" - Realmente, eu ainda não chequei as minhas mensagens." - ela caminha ao lado dele, sendo seguida pelo cachorro. - "Minha viagem foi um pouco cansativa, não consegui dormir praticamente nada no vôo, mas não foi tão ruim..."

" - Você deve estar cansada." - ele a olha preocupado. - "Vou pedir para prepararem um banho pra você e aí podemos subir pra você descansar um pouco."

" - Eu aceito... afinal, não dormi por estar ansiosa." - ela diz um pouco sem jeito.

Ao perceber o tom de voz dela ele abriu um discreto sorriso no rosto. Ela havia dito ansiosa, assim como ele nos últimos dias com o nariz colado ao celular para verificar as mensagens e tentar contato com a namorada. Ele se sentiu feliz ao saber que ela também havia sentido sua falta.

Wakabayashi disse à governanta da casa para preparar um banho, enquanto colocou a mala de Fernanda em seu quarto. Ele pegou alguns pertences e uma troca de roupa e foi direto ao banheiro para um banho enquanto Fernanda ficou em seu quarto, colocando a mala de lado e abrindo-a.

Por um instante, a jovem observou a lingerie que trouxera. Separaria sua roupa íntima para se preparar para o banho e já escolheria a roupa que usaria naquela tarde, afinal, ela havia planejado com os amigos de Genzo uma surpresa. Em suma a ideia era toda dela, pois ela montou toda a programação. O planejamento depois foi apenas convidar os amigos do goleiro e avisar que seria uma surpresa. Com a ajuda de Tsubasa, ela escolheu um karaokê bar na cidade e reservou o local. Aproveitariam uma festa particular e se divertiriam para comemorar o 22° aniversário dele.

Ela abriu um sorriso discreto no rosto, contente pelos planos que traçara na sua mente. Alguns minutos depois, Genzo já estava de volta em seu quarto, com uma toalha em volta do pescoço.

" - Seu banho está pronto." - ele disse assim que entrou no quarto, vendo que Fernanda já havia se ajeitado e estava mexendo no celular.

" - Obrigada." - ela se levanta, pegando a toalha extra que ele havia lhe trazido. - "Volto em um instante."

E ela saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho. Genzo se deitou na cama, olhando para o teto por um momento. Ele mal podia acreditar que ela havia vindo para o Japão no seu aniversário.

 _"E ainda vai ficar por um mês. Passaremos o Natal e Ano Novo juntos."_

Ele estava feliz. Foi inevitável se lembrar da época de Natal que passava na Alemanha. Muitas famílias se reuniam e comemoravam, enquanto ele ficava no alojamento do Hamburgo, navegando na internet ou vendo TV, por muitas vezes, dando uma volta pela cidade para ver os enfeites. No Japão era muito diferente, e o Natal europeu parecia ser mágico, pois as pessoas se uniam e demonstravam muito carinho e afeto.

Isso era novidade pra ele. Em seus dois primeiros anos na Alemanha, Mikami estava com ele. Ele chegou a comemorar o Natal com o treinador, porém, após a volta dele para o Japão, Genzo ficou sob os cuidados de uma família alemã. Não que se sentisse mal, não era isso, chegou a comemorar o Natal uma vez na casa desta família que o acolheu, mas como só ficou 1 ano com eles, logo suas comemorações natalinas voltariam a ser frias e solitárias.

 _"Desde que fiquei no alojamento, não comemorei mais o Natal."_

Ele ficou pensativo, absorto em lembranças que teve de confraternizações no time, onde pôde passar uma ótima experiência com os amigos. Schneider e Kaltz eram seus dois amigos mais presentes, que sempre estavam junto com ele nos treinos e muitas vezes fora deles. Genzo não costumava sair muito, mas quando o fazia, era bem provável que os dois estivessem em sua companhia.

" - Você está com uma cara tão séria... eu daria uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos."

Ele percebeu que estava tão distraído com suas lembranças que mal se deu conta de que Fernanda já havia tomado seu banho e acabara de retornar sem que ele notasse. Arregalou os olhos surpreso ao ver que a moça fechou a porta atrás de si e o olhou com um semblante divertido. Ela estava usando um vestido curto e leve, que a deixava à vontade com os ombros à mostra.

" - Ah, eu conheço esse sorriso." - ele se sentou na cama, rindo divertido.

A garota diminuiu a distância entre eles, se deitando na mesma cama, envolvendo seus braços em volta da cintura dele.

" - Demorou, demorou... não vou te deixar levantar." - ela dizia brincando e o abraçando.

Genzo começou a rir, sendo empurrado por ela, e sem muita resistência, ele se deitou, apoiando o travesseiro bem próximo da cabeceira da cama para se ajeitar melhor e se manter com a cabeça um pouco mais alta.

" - Você ainda não me disse no que estava pensando." - ela olha pra ele curiosa, ainda abraçada à ele.

" - Em nada demais. Só estava me lembrando das vésperas de Natal que passei na Alemanha. Muitos deles eu nem cheguei a comemorar." - ele comentou.

" - Por quê?" - ela pareceu interessada pela história.

" - Eu gosto do Natal, mas acabei comemorando apenas quando o Mikami estava lá, e depois, o ano seguinte com a família Draxler." - ele comentou. - "E eu estava aqui pensando, nesse ano..."

Ela se sentou na cama, olhando-o diretamente. A forma como ela o olhava acabou por chamar a sua atenção, e ela se aproximou dele aos poucos e plantou um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha direita.

" - Eu também estou ansiosa por este Natal com você. Será nosso segundo Natal juntos." - ela cochichou.

Genzo sorriu. Era como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Sem que ele pudesse dizer nada, ela se aconchegou novamente junto à ele, e não demorou muito para que ela pegasse no sono. O goleiro esperou que ela dormisse. Não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que ela estava deitada em sua cama, junto dele... e que eles estavam sozinhos no quarto.

Pernas à mostra sob um vestido curto, decote avantajado com os ombros de fora e os cabelos castanhos claros soltos, longos e úmidos, lisos em sua extensão e com as pontas levemente enroladas. Ele tentou evitar olhar, mas não pôde desviar os olhos das curvas do quadril feminino e do decote. Ficou hipnotizado por alguns minutos e por mais que quisesse desviar o olhar, pois sua mente dizia que era o certo a se fazer, ele não conseguia.

 _"É melhor eu fazer algo ou eu vou ter problemas."_ \- ele se mexeu, se forçando a mudar de perspectiva.

Afagou os cabelos castanhos claros, sentindo o aroma do perfume dela. Foi quando notou o cheiro de flor de cerejeira, tão suave, delicado e feminino. Sorriu internamente, pois sabia que havia acertado em cheio. Ela era apaixonada por esse perfume, e era o perfume que ele havia lhe dado de presente. Ele a cobriu com o lençol da cama e sem que percebesse ali ele permaneceu, desfrutando por um instante desta repentina felicidade.

Algumas horas se passaram e Fernanda acordou. Sonolenta, se espreguiçou devagar até se dar conta de que havia dormido por algum tempo. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém.

 _"Quanto tempo eu dormi?"_ \- ela abraçou o travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro dele. - "Hmmm... Gen-chan..."

Assim que ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro, ouviu a porta abrir.

" - Você já acordou? Não se passaram nem três horas..." - ele disse, passando pela porta e trazendo uma bandeja em mãos. - "E eu achando que você só iria acordar de noite..."

Ela se sentou na cama, olhando-o. Somente naquele momento percebeu que estava coberta pelo lençol.

" - Eu já me sinto bem melhor, acho que não precisarei dormir muito..." - ela observa a bandeja que ele deixou apoiada sob a mesa no canto do quarto. - "O que é isso?"

"Ah, bem, é que são uma e meia da tarde agora, e como eu não queria te acordar, eu trouxe pra você para caso acordasse mais tarde..." - ele diz, se aproximando da cama.

Ela observou a bandeja que continha algumas frutas e um copo com suco.

" - Você é um fofo." - ela diz em português, recebendo um olhar enigmático dele, e traduzindo logo em seguida. - "Você é um fofo."

Ele abriu um sorriso carismático no rosto, se sentando ao lado dela.

" - Você quer sair comigo essa noite?" - ele perguntou animado.

" - Sair? Onde iremos?" - ela se ajeitou na cama.

" - Quero sair com você... só eu e você..." - ele diz.

" - É só me dizer a hora." - ela responde dando uma piscadela para ele.

Antes que houvesse qualquer manifestação da parte do anfitrião, o celular de Fernanda começou a vibrar, indicando a chegada de mensagens. A garota esticou o braço para alcançar o aparelho e logo identificou o remetente.

" - Vamos nos arrumar... tenho que te levar à um lugar." - ela disse fazendo suspense.

Duas horas depois, o casal estava andando pelas ruas, e Fernanda se guiava usando o próprio celular.

" - Onde você está me levando?" - o japonês olhava desconfiado.

" - Eu disse que te fiz uma surpresa... é seu aniversário..." - ela desviou a atenção do aparelho para olhar para ele com um semblante divertido. - "Só me dá um desconto porque eu ainda não sei andar por aqui direito... estou um pouco perdida... haha..."

Genzo não se conteve e começou a rir. Ele estava curioso, mas também estava permitindo que ela lhe guiasse, pois ela estava se esforçando para fazer esta tão planejada surpresa. Assim que dobraram uma esquina, Genzo pôde ver Tsubasa, Sanae, Yukari, Ishizaki, Morisaki, Kojiro, Maki, Wakashimazu e todo o resto do time na porta de um karaokê bar.

" - ACHEI!" - Fernanda vibrava com o celular na mão, reconhecendo os amigos.

" - Chegou o aniversariante galera!" - Kojiro disse animado.

" - FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!" - todos disseram em tom uníssono.

" - Pessoal..."

Genzo ficou emocionado com a surpresa. Não imaginava que todos estariam envolvidos. Após receber os cumprimentos de todos e alguns presentes, adentraram o karaokê.

Havia uma sala apenas para eles e conforme eles aproveitavam as comidas e bebidas, os amigos revezavam no karaokê. Ishizaki cantava enquanto alguns riam. Era realmente engraçado de ver. Genzo estava sentado observando o karaokê enquanto todos estavam rindo e se divertindo.

" - Ah, eu sei essa..." - Fernanda bateu o olho na lista de músicas. - "É de um anime, não é?"

Genzo não estava próximo dela, mas logo viu Morisaki se aproximar.

" - Ah, sim, acho que sim. Quer tentar?" - o amigo se ofereceu.

Quando ela acenou positivamente, o goleiro reserva ajeitou a música no karaokê e a brasileira se posicionou para cantar. Ishizaki se sentou ao lado do goleiro.

" - Foi uma excelenete ideia trazer a gente pra cá!" - Ishizaki comentava.

" - Vocês foram incríveis ao organizar isso. Obrigado!" - Genzo agradeceu.

" - Ahn? Não me agradeça... foi ideia da Fernanda. Ela organizou tudo e chamou a gente pra vir. Só precisou da ajuda do Tsubasa e da anego pra encontrar esse lugar." - o zagueiro revelou.

Genzo ficou surpreso. Era bem típico dela, sem conhecer a cidade de Nankatsu direito, organizou a festa de aniversário dele. A primeira festa em um karaokê. E ele admitia, estava se tornando a melhor festa de aniversário que já teve com amigos.

" - Sério?!" - ele respondeu Ishizaki, olhando para a garota que estava olhando o karaokê.

" - Vai começar." - Morisaki disse, preparando a brasileira. - "Boa sorte!"

" - Você sabe cantar... vai se sair bem..." - Tsubasa vibrava.

" - Eu já a vi cantar. Ela trabalha com isso, não vale..." - Sanae complementava, brincando.

" - Mentira. Não sou cantora." - a brasileira retrucava.

Enquanto todos riam e conversavam, outros escolhiam quais seriam as próximas músicas. E foi no momento em que a música escolhida por Fernanda começou.

 **Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni ha**

 _(Mesmo que haja dias onde lágrimas rolem pelas minhas bochechas)_

 **Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo**

 _(Eu quero ter suas costas/apoio só para mim, mas)_

 **Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara**

 _(Porque bondade também é cruel às vezes)_

 **Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau**

 _(Eu perco de vista a resposta quanto mais eu procuro)_

 **Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara**

 _(Se você pode ver o arco-íris na cidade após a chuva)_

 **Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru**

 _(Vamos começar a caminhar agora, algo está para começar)_

 **Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara**

 _(Porque eu tenho você, porque eu tenho o amanhã)_

 **Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara**

 _(Porque eu não posso viver sozinha daqui pra frente)_

 **Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou**

 _(Eu sinto você tão perto de mim, eu acho que é amor)_

 **Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara**

 _(Porque você sabe quanta dor as lágrimas podem trazer)_

 **Sukitooru sono me no naka ni**

 _(Eu quero encontrar um sorriso nos seus olhos transparentes)_

 **tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai**

 _(Enquanto eu procuro um significado definitivo neles)_

 **Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga**

 _(Apesar que seria bom se esses sentimentos encontrassem o caminho até seu coração)_

 **Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni**

 _(Sem eu ter que dizer uma palavra)_

 **Sukoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo**

 _(A cor da cidade muda de pouco em pouco, mas)_

 **Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta**

 _(Veja, nossas memórias novamente aumentaram em mais uma)_

 **Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo**

 _(Porque agora eu posso abraçar cada palavra que você disse)_

 **Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto**

 _(Tenho certeza que será um relacionamento duradouro entre nós)_

 **Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou**

 _(Eu acho que é amor)_

 **Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo**

 _(Mesmo que um amanhã que ninguém conhece esteja esperando por nós)_

 **Daijoubu mou nakanai de**

 _(Está tudo bem, não chore mais)_

 **Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide**

 _(Junto de mãos dadas)_

 **Aruiteku zutto**

 _(Continuaremos caminhando para sempre)_

A voz dela se enlaçava na música de um jeito muito especial. Genzo conseguia entender todas as palavras que ela dizia, embora fosse a primeira vez que ouvisse esta música. Ele sabia que talvez ela não entendesse todas as palavras e significados, mas ao vê-la cantando com uma voz tão suave, foi inevitável não se deixar seduzir pela melodia.

Todos ficaram maravilhados com a performance da brasileira. Era a primeira vez que ela cantava para alguns. Tsubasa, Genzo, Kojiro e Misaki já haviam ouvido ela cantar em um show no Brasil quando estavam no país disputando as olimpíadas.

A jovem cantava e fitava Genzo por alguns momentos. Era como se ela direcionasse algumas palavras apenas para ele. Não era apenas uma canção. Talvez ela soubesse o significado de cada palavra que estava dizendo. Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso discreto, mantendo os olhos diretamente nela. Aqueles olhos verdes e intensos que ela fazia questão de encarar.

 **Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku**

 _(Não é algo que se desenvolve em um instante)_

 **Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne**

 _(mas um sentimento que cresce pouco a pouco com o tempo)_

 **Aisuru kimochi ha**

 _(Eu te amo)_

 **Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara**

 _(Porque eu tenho você, porque eu tenho o amanhã)_

 **Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara**

 _(Porque eu não posso viver sozinha daqui pra frente)_

 **Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou**

 _(Eu sinto você tão perto de mim, eu acho que é amor)_

 **Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara**

 _(Porque você sabe quanta dor as lágrimas podem trazer)_

 **Sukitooru sono me no naka ni**

 _(Eu quero encontrar um sorriso nos seus olhos transparentes)_

 **tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai**

 _(Enquanto eu procuro um significado definitivo neles)_

Assim que terminou ela se virou, para ver muitas pessoas a olhando. Um silêncio havia se formado, mas não demorou para que logo se ouvisse a vibração dos que ocupavam a sala.

" - AEEE GENZO!" - Ishizaki, Izawa, Teppei e mais alguns brincavam com o amigo.

" - Kanojo wa anata o daisukidesu." (ela te ama muito) - Ishizaki dizia em japonês, sabendo que Fernanda provavelmente não entenderia.

Genzo não conseguiu não ficar corado, mas logo franziu o cenho e já deu aqueles olhares pros amigos. Alguns riam, outros diziam que era brincadeira... Fernanda estava observando e realmente, não entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Yukari se aproximou e Fernanda passou o microfone para ela. Assim que Yukari assumiu o karaokê, Fernanda se aproximou de Genzo e Ishizaki. A brasileira olhou de canto de olho para Ishizaki.

" - Você sabia que ela vai cantar uma música em dupla?" - a brasileira comentou.

Ishizaki olhou para a brasileira e logo se conteve. Era o sinal que ela precisava. Sabia que Yukari e Ishizaki viviam discutindo e que nem um enm o outro davam o braço a torcer. Era a forma que tinham de demonstrar que se importavam um com o outro. Ela pegou o microfone que estava em cima de uma das mesas, colocou na mão de Ishizaki e empurrou o amigo para o centro da sala.

" - VAI ISHIZAKI!" - ela começou a dar apoio, recebendo um olhar perdido e tímido da amiga que se posicionava no karaokê.

Genzo observou sem entender, até o momento em que Ishizaki, cambaleando pelo empurrão, foi parar ao lado de Yukari. Mais do que depressa ele recobrou sua postura e ficou tímido.

" - Ele veio aqui me zuar, mas gosta da Yukari?" - Genzo perguntava para Fernanda, que agora sentava-se ao lado do goleiro.

" - Sim... e é recíproco. Desde antes de eles visitarem o Brasil." - Fernanda responde, olhando em seguida para Genzo.

Wakabayashi ficou estático. Como nunca havia percebido? Abriu um sorriso no rosto, e todos começaram a dar apoio na música quando o casal começou a cantar. Tsubasa e Sanae estavam conversando e aproveitando o momento, enquanto Kojiro e Maki conversavam do outro lado da mesa. O trio do Shutetsu conversava e se divertia, enquanto outros também aproveitavam.

" - Obrigado!"

Fernanda ouviu a voz de Genzo, e provavelmente pelo barulho do karaokê, apenas ela deve ter ouvido mesmo. Ele estava com um brilho nos olhos, que ela não soube distinguir exatamente no momento, porém, posteriormente, revelou-se um sentimento de felicidade.

" - Cada um deles é importante pra mim. Obrigado!"

Ela não soube bem ao certo o que responder, uma vez que fora pega de surpresa. Não havia feito aquilo porque esperava algo em troca, apenas queria que ele se divertisse com os amigos. E todos ali pareciam estar se divertindo.

As horas foram passando e a festa terminou. Todos se despediram no final e, entre abraços e recados, combinaram os próximos treinos que fariam antes do feriado do mês. No caminho para casa, Genzo e Fernanda voltaram conversando.

" - Eu nunca comemorei o meu aniversário assim... foi muito divertido." - ele disse.

" - Que bom que gostou. Não foi muito fácil combinar tudo e organizar lá do Brasil, haha." - ela disse rindo. - "Mas o que importa é que deu certo."

Ele segurava na mão dela enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas.

" - Logo vai começar a nevar, né?" - ela comentou.

" - Sim." - ele respondeu, olhando para o céu. - "E a temperatura caiu bastante. A neve não deve demorar pra vir..."

" - Está escurecendo... se nevar esta semana, vamos fazer um boneco de neve? Sempre quis fazer um..." - ela disse animada.

Genzo não se conteve e riu. Ela o olhou um pouco confusa, mas ao ver um lindo sorriso em seu rosto, ela não se conteve e entrelaçou seu braço no dele.

" - Se nevar, vamos fazer dois bonecos de neve." - ele completou.

Assim que chegou em casa, percebeu que a hora estava passando rápido demais. Assim que chegaram, a família de Genzo o recepcionou. Todos conversaram e desejaram feliz aniversário. Fernanda pegou todos os presentes que já trazia desde o karaokê e colocou no quarto o goleiro.

 _"Como o dia passou rápido."_ \- ela pensava consigo mesma, conforme colocava os presentes sobre a mesa que ele continha no canto do quarto.

Já passava das dez da noite no momento que ela posicionou os presentes e o goleiro entrou no quarto. Os olhos verdes fitaram as caixas enfileiradas sobre a mesa.

" - Você foi rápida." - ele se aproximou. - "Não imaginei que ganharia tantos..."

Ela sorriu.

" - Você ainda não ganhou o meu." - ela disse disfarçando.

Ele se virou e a encarou de frente.

" - O seu não era a minha festa surpresa?" - ele pareceu confuso.

Enquanto a estrangeira balançava a cabeça de forma negativa, brincando com ele, ele a olhava com cara de curioso.

" - Mas já está tarde, eu preciso dormir porque amanhã eu quero muito sair com você. Você treina cedo e eu vou assistir o seu treino." - ela completou.

Genzo deu um suspiro. Não era o jeito dele desistir ou entregar os pontos, mas realmente não poderia dormir tarde. Os treinos costumavam ser bem pesados. Conforme ele se fazia de vítima, divertindo a namorada, ele colocava o celular ao lado da cama.

" - Eu vou me trocar e já volto." - ele pegou seu pijama e saiu do quarto.

Genzo adentrou o banheiro e trocou de roupa, colocando o pijama e indo diretamente para o quarto. Assim que adentrou o recinto, viu Fernanda parada ao lado da janela, que dava vista para o campo de futebol que havia atrás de sua casa.

" - Tá tudo bem?" - ele se aproximou.

" - Sim." - ela se levantou. - "Posso dormir aqui com você?"

Ele a olhou divertido.

" - O que foi? estou perguntando porque não sei o que a sua família vai pensar." - ela disse sem jeito.

" - Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Aliás, eles não são contra você dormir aqui no meu quarto..." - ele respondeu, se sentando na cama.

Fernanda ficou sem jeito, para o divertimento do goleiro que adorava quando ela ficava sem graça.

" - Eu vou me trocar e já volto." - ela deixou o quarto, rumo ao banheiro.

Genzo se levantou e foi até a janela, observar o campo. Olhou por alguns instantes e pôde ver como o céu estava nublado. Logo nevaria, ele sabia, e no campo ele pôde ver John correndo. Diminuiu a luz do quarto e ligou a TV, sentando na poltrona que havia na frente do aparelho televisivo. Um jogo do Hamburgo estava ocorrendo e ele teve sua atenção presa à TV por alguns instantes.

Ao ouvir a porta do quarto se abrir, percebeu que ela havia voltado, mas não a olhou diretamente. Estava concentrado no jogo. O Hamburgo estava com placar empatado e contra o Bayern de Munich e reconheceu diversos antigos colegas que estavam participando do jogo.

" - O Hamburgo está jogando?" - ela se aproximou, ficando atrás dele e entrelaçando os braços por cima dos ombros dele.

" - Sim. Somente 10 minutos de jogo e o placar já está 2 a 2. Parece que o jogo vai progredir bastante." - ele disse, colocando uma das mãos sobre o braço dela e percebendo que ela usava uma blusa de manga comprida.

 _"Esse tecido..."_ \- ele percebeu o tecido da blusa, reconhecendo a semelhança com as camisas que ele usava quando defendia o gol do Japão.

Ao se virar e a mirar, viu que ela utilizava uma das camisetas que ele havia dado a ela. O uniforme do time japonês, todo preto, com pequenos detalhes em cinza e as listras lateriais amarelas. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, caídos pelas costas, com um boné da adidas na cabeça. Os olhos verdes seguiram a silhueta feminina e não demorou para o goleiro perceber que a camiseta era grande nela, mas não escondia as curvas da brasileira, que estava com as pernas à mostra.

" - Eu te disse que ainda não tinha te dado o seu presente..." - ela disse provocativa.

Genzo se levantou e encarou a garota à sua frente. Os olhos verdes ainda passeando pela silhueta feminina, enquanto ela o encarava.

"Você me deu essa camisa lá no Brasil. Eu durmo com ela." - ela disse.

Ele abriu um sorriso discreto e malicioso no rosto, se aproximando da namorada. Assim que diminuiu a distância entre eles, a abraçou, erguendo-a do chão e beijando-a intensamente. A moça mal se deu conta quando percebeu que ele já estava colocando-a na cama, intensificando o beijo e apertando o abraço.

Genzo sentia o corpo dela colado no dele, e pela forma como reparou nas curvas dela, teve a impressão de que ela estava usando apenas a camisa número 1 que ele havia lhe dado.

" - Você tem certeza?" - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

" - Absoluta." - ela respondeu sussurrando e o olhando nos olhos.

Ele a beijou novamente, desta vez um beijo apaixonado, enquanto as mãos dele agora passeavam sobre ela.

A temperatura caía lá fora e possivelmente nevaria naquela noite, porém, no quarto de Wakabayashi Genzo, provavelmente ninguém notaria.

 ****FIM****

Terminada. Ainda sem revisão, mas é porque o tempo é curto. Revisarei futuramente.

Parabéns Genzo Wakabayashi, hoje dia 7 é seu aniversário e faço esta fanfic em homenagem à este personagem tão especial pra mim. Wakabayashi é meu amor platônico de infância (rsrs), então, criei esta personagem para contracenar nesta fic com ele, pois ele merece.

Para quem ler e tiver curiosidade, a história de como eles se conheceram no Brasil e tudo o mais (inclusive todos os eventos resumidos aqui) fazem parte de outra história deles que contenho escrita, só que não publiquei. Quem sabe publico num futuro não tão distante, rsrs.

Só para lembrar, os personagens de Captain Tsubasa pertencem a Yoichi Takahashi. E este história é apenas uma invenção minha, assim como a personagem brasileira Fernanda. A música aqui utilizada no karaokê é a abertura de Full Metal Panic Fumoffu - Sore Ga, Ai Deshou (Eu acho que é amor)... que é o título desta fic.

Obrigada por quem acompanhou. É importante pra mim. See ya!


End file.
